


Serious Partnering

by Merfilly



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Rare Pairing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-04
Updated: 2012-03-04
Packaged: 2017-11-01 02:34:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/350988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cliffjumper's been slightly damaged, and Bluestreak teaches him how to be useful... and safe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Serious Partnering

**Author's Note:**

  * For [inkand_paper (Fabuest)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fabuest/gifts).



"But…"

"No."

"How…"

"No."

The small red mech opened his mouth and started to go off on the other one mech, but Bluestreak was doing two things that stole the words away. One, he was looking very serious with his door-wings pulled in tight. Two, Bluestreak was being very quiet.

"Okay, Blue, we do it your way."

"My way keeps you safe," Bluestreak told the minibot, breaking his seriousness to fondle a horn, before tucking along Cliffjumper's back, guiding his hands on the weapon. "Until you have your full mobility back, you deploy with me, and you use my way."


End file.
